


A cat, I knew it.

by Gunnvör (qoyzhavvorsi), qoyzhavvorsi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, I LOVE WINGS, Lucifer does not understand cats, Reader Insert, Wings, Wings!, can i bury my face on wings?, domestic!fic, he's just a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/Gunnv%C3%B6r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qoyzhavvorsi/pseuds/qoyzhavvorsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t understand why you named such a simple creature after me” the voice came from the door frame, Lucifer – the angel – was now looking at Lucifer – the cat – with boring eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cat, I knew it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/gifts).



> Drabble kindly inspired by my own cat named, obviously, Lucifer - aka- Lucipurr.  
> and too many night studying with only him as company. 
> 
> It's short and silly but I wanted to post it, specially to the dearest Unicorn who shares the love for Luci with me :3
> 
> hope you enjoy it :3

It was a regular Sunday afternoon, you were at home, on a rainy day. Listening to your favorite music and enjoying some well deserved quality time doing nothing and taking care of your cat. A white, fluffy, moody  cat.  
  
“There you are Lucifer, all done and fluffy” you said as you finished taking care of the cat’s massive fur, the feline was complaining for a couple of minutes now and looked at you like he would kill you on your sleep. Well, that was typical.  
  
“I still don’t understand why you named such a simple creature after me” the voice came from the door frame, Lucifer – the angel – was now looking at Lucifer – the cat – with boring eyes.

 

“He wasn’t… nevermind… Hi, Luc” you weren’t stranger to your visitor ways of appearing into your house.  Since you met Lucifer, a little under a year ago, during a hunt around your city, you were helping him to adjust to the world since he somehow managed to escape the Cage.  
Obviously, you knew he had plans of revenge on the world and human kind, but you hoped that somehow you managed to get this out of his mind. So far he was helping you with a few hunts and just trying not to make a big mess. Lucifer – the angel – was much more trouble to be taken care of than Lucifer – the cat.  
  
 “I admit he’s not the worse creature my Father created, tough” he continued, sitting by your side, still looking at the cat.  You were now looking at both of them, those icy blue eyes, the “humankind is not good enough for me” vibe.  
  
“What do you need, Luc?” you asked, after a few moments of silence, Lucifer staring Lucifer staring Lucifer back. You secretly wondered if they could read each other minds.  
  
“My wings are aching and bothering me, you need to take care of them” that was something you had done twice before and knew it was requested to do every few months, the feathers would need to be lightly brushed and you needed to take any loosen feathers out.  
  
A deep breath left your lungs before you agreed with the quest, it’d easily take the rest of your day and your night. Lucifer took off his shirt and materialized his gigantic white and pearl wings, you loved his wings. They were beautiful and warm, strangely warm for someone always so cold. The burnt ends would lightly smell like sulfur but you wouldn’t mind since when you run your fingers through the feathers you could smell sunshine. You were not even sure of how that was possible, but that was what it was.  
Your hands started working on the feathers, getting pleasure sounds from Lucifer, pretty much like the purrs Lucifer – the cat – would make when you’d pet him, so you knew you were doing a good job. An occasional hiss when you pulled a wrong feather was okay too, you were used to it and having to make the archangel hush and calm down again.  
Lucifer – the cat – was now sleeping next to the angel who was laying stomach down on your bed, when you reached the point where the wings meet his flesh, you also gave his shoulder blades and back a massage, knowing he’s always under stress and fear of being found and killed by his brothers or other hunters.  
  
“There you go Luc, ready and pretty” you said as you got off from the top of his back. The once so bad fallen one was now a boneless smiling purring thing on your bed he reached you on a hug holding you by the waist and covering you with one of his wings, making you smile and blush.  
  
“Thank you, (Y/N)” he said, placing a small kiss on your lips before nuzzling into your neck to sleep and enjoy the moment, and you could honestly swear he indeed was purring. A cat, you knew it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS: fun fact: the cat on the first gif is actually called Gabriel - the gif is from my favorite movie, the Crow.


End file.
